winter dance
by team jacobs babe
Summary: kurt learns that he should not listen to half a conversation then jump to conclusions
1. Chapter 1

A/N set after Kurt has moved to Dalton.

It was a week before Dalton students went home for Christmas break and everyone was excited about the winter ball, everyone was allowed to invite a date from outside the school if they wished and the warblers would perform.

The Warblers still had to decide who would sing lead so they had called an emergency meeting. Kurt was currently sat at the back of the group texting Brittany and not really listening to the discussion. Brittany had a habit of texting him randomly throughout the day, the latest text said 'miss you baby hands. Come home from the castle soon. Lyl' it always made Kurt smile when she referred to Dalton as a castle, he had text her back telling her that he would be back for Christmas and that he would see her then and asked how everyone was.

Kurt was brought out of his musing when Wes called his name.

"Kurt have you actually listened to a word we have said?"

Kurt bite his bottom lip "Not really, I kind of got distracted." He admitted "Brittany text me and if I hadn't of replied she would have been phoning every five minutes. So what did I miss?"

Wes shook his head with an amused smile, he was used to Kurt by now and had gotten to meet all his friends from McKinley so knew that he was telling the truth about Brittany, even though she wasn't too smart he knew Kurt had a soft spot for her.

"We decided that since you were on another planet that you would sing the lead but then we came up with an even better idea, not only are you going to sing lead you are also going to be singing the duet."

To say Kurt was shocked was an understatement, he never expected to get lead or the duet but now he found out that he had both.

"Well I must say we need to surprise Kurt like this more, I have never seen him speechless before but I think it is quite nice." David laughed

Kurt retaliated by sticking his tongue out at him.

"Very mature Kurt." Blaine said

"So what song am I doing lead and what duet and who with?" Kurt asked deciding to ignore Blaine

"We still haven't decided on the song yet but we have decided on the duet both song and partner." Wes answered

"We have?" Blaine asked looking confused, he didn't remember being around when they decided that

Wes smiled at Blaine trying to look innocent but Blaine knew him too well to fall for it.

"You will sing Baby it's cold outside with Blaine." Wes said, the innocent smile turning into a smug grin.

Wes knew that Blaine like Kurt, he had had to endure listening to him gush about how perfect Kurt is everyday and he could tell just by observing Kurt that he liked Blaine but neither one would tell the other so he thought that he would give them a nudge in the right direction.

He looked over to see Kurt and Blaine's reaction to the news, he was right in his prediction, they both looked the opposite way to where the other was sat and both were blushing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Winter dance chapter 2**

Blaine could not believe that Wes would set him up like that, he was happy that he could sing with Kurt but could not believe that Wes would choose that song, Wes knew that he had feelings for Kurt that he believed were not reciprocated and singing with him was not going to help those feelings to disappear.

Blaine was pacing back and forth in his room mentally raving about Wes when the subject of hi raving walked through the door.

Wes walked in and strolled right past Blaine and sat on the spare bed watching him.

"What were you thinking choosing that song for me to sing with Kurt? You want me to sing a love song with Kurt? Are you out of your mind?" Blaine asked him on the verge of hysteria.

"Well I thought it was the perfect song, yes I do want you to sing it with Kurt and some people do say that I am out of my mind but I prefer to think that I am just unique." Wes told him smiling.

Blaine sighed and sat down on his bed facing Wes "No it is not perfect the whole situation is wrong."

Neither of them heard the sob that came from outside the door or see the perfectly dressed boy turn and run towards his own room.

"Why can't you just tell Kurt how you feel about him and get it over with? I already know that he likes you too but he is just as stubborn as you so all that will happen is you will both dance around each other both waiting for the other to make a move."

Blaine looked at him and shot him a look of disbelief "You don't know that Kurt likes me, the only thing Kurt feels for me is friendship and I will not destroy that by telling him how I feel."

Wes could tell that Blaine would not believe him so it was better to give up until he found some proof.

The next day was Saturday so there were no lessons but the Warblers had called an all day practise so they could choose a song for their performance and Kurt and Blaine could practise their duet. They were meant to meet at 9o'clock but it was half past and Kurt still had not show up.

Blaine stood up and announced that he was going to go and fetch Kurt but Wes stopped him and said he would go and see if he was okay. Wes went up to the dorm rooms and stopped outside Kurt's room then knocked and waited. Kurt didn't answer so Wes knocked again, still no answer.

"I know you are in there Kurt so why don't you just open the door because you are supposed to be in the auditorium right now and I could stay here all day if that's what it takes."

Kurt opened the door just enough to let Wes know he had heard him but not enough to make it look like he invited him in.

When Wes entered Kurt's room Kurt was in bed facing away from Wes and had the qult pulled all the way up o his head.

"So are you going to tell me why you are not at practise?"

Kurt didn't answer

"Are you going to come to practise?"

Wes could just tell that Kurt was shaking his head

"What to I tell the others then?"

"Tell them I'm sick." Kurt told him. "And i don't want the solo or the duet, you can give them to someone else."

Wes was really starting to worry Kurt sounded like he had been crying and Wes could tell that he wasn't sick he also knew him well enough to know he would never give up the chance for a solo without really good reason. He sat on Kurt's bed next to him and leaned over to try and look at Kurt, he managed to catch a glimpse of him before he turned to bury his head in the pillow and he saw the tell tale signs of tears.

Wes knew that he would not get anything out of Kurt whilst he was being stubborn so he went back to the auditorium to join the others.

"Where is he?" Blaine asked as soon as he saw Wes

"He isn't feeling well so he isn't coming today. He also told me to tell you all that we need to find someone else to do the solo and duet because he no longer wants to do it."

All the Warblers were stunned into silence, they may not know Kurt very well but they all knew him well enough to know he loved being in the spotlight so something terrible must have happened for him to give it up. Since they couldn't do anything without Kurt there they all decided to cancel practise for the day.

Wes, David and Blaine went up to the common room in the dorm to watch the television. After about an hour Blaine decided to go and check on Kurt and see if he was feeling any better.

He knocked on Kurt's door but got no answer so he gently pushed open the door and peeked his head round to see Kurt asleep so he closed the door just as quietly as he had opened it and went back down the stairs.

Kurt opened his eyes when he heard the door shut, he really didn't want to talk to Blaine, he was so hurt that Blaine would say those things about him even after Kurt had told him what had happened at McKinley, he couldn't believe that Blaine had been constantly telling him courage but he didn't even have the courage to tell Kurt that he didn't want to sing with him and he was disgusted at the thought of singing a sort of love song with him. He wasn't upset because Blaine didn't feel the same way about him as he did Blaine, he was upset that he thought Blaine was at least a really good friend but he obviously wasn't if he couldn't even tell Kurt the truth.

Kurt decided that he couldn't live with people lying to him, he had managed to survive on his own at McKinley so he could do it at Dalton. He didn't need Blaine if that was what Blaine really thought, he would just avoid him until after the Winter Dance and then he would go home and not have to se him until after New Year.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter dance chapter 3

Kurt's plan seemed to work out rather well, he managed to avoid Blaine, someone else did his duet and solo and he ignored all of the texts that Blaine sent him, and then finally it was time for him to go home for Christmas. It was a lot easier to avoid Blaine when they weren't stuck in a school and Kurt found that the holidays were over far too quickly.

As soon as Kurt got back to Dalton he tried to go straight to his room, which he had to himself meaning there was no one to disturb him. But as usual that was not going to happen just as he rounded the last corner before his room a hand shot out of one of the other rooms and dragged him inside.

"Damn it Wesley, what do you think you're doing?" Kurt demanded as soon as he realised who it was.

"I need to speak to you." Wes said then led Kurt over to sit on his bed "I want to know the real reason that you gave up your Solo and duet, and don't lie to me Kurt I may not know you as well as some people do but I know that you would love a solo."

Kurt looked away from him, he didn't know if he could trust Wes enough to tell him and there was also the fact he was one of Blaine's closest friends. But if he told Wes at least if he did tell Blaine then he would know that Kurt didn't want to see him and will leave him alone.

"I heard you and Blaine talking."

Wes looked confused "When? And what does that have to do with the solo or duet?"

"It was the day that you told me I had the solo and would be singing a duet with Blaine, you were in his room and the door was left open so when I went to visit Blaine I heard everything that he said."

Kurt saw the look of realisation sawn on Wes' face when he realised what conversation Kurt was talking about. Kurt turned and walked out the room towards his own, he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Kurt made it to his room without bumping into anyone else and was just about to shut the door when Wes barged through it.

"When you heard me and Blaine talking what exactly did you hear?"

"He was saying that he didn't want to sing with me and it was made worse by the fact that it was a love song you wanted us to sing."Kurt replied turning away from Wes so he could not see the tears that were threatening to fall.

Wes sighed "You didn't hear the full conversation Kurt. Blaine didn't want to sing with you because he was scared that you would find out he had feelings for you and then you would reject him because you weren't ready for that."

Kurt was trying to ignore everything Wes was saying "You don't have to lie for him; I survived on my own at McKinley so I can survive on my own here. Now I would like you to leave please."

Just as Wes closed the door and Kurt knew that he was on his own he finally let the tears fall. He wanted so much to be able to believe Wes, every time he thought about what he heard he felt his heartbreak a little more.

Kurt lay down on his bed and buried his head in his pillow; it was almost two hours later that he finally cried himself to sleep.

Waking up the next morning Kurt couldn't believe that he was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday but then he remembered what happened, it seemed that he had started to make a habit of crying himself to sleep.

There was a knock on Kurt's door just after midday, "Come in" Kurt shouted

He heard the door open and turned to see who it was, he suddenly wished that he had not let them in.

"What do you want Blaine?"

"I want to talk to you. Wes told me about what you said yesterday, I just wanted to let you know that everything Wes told you was true. I wanted to sing with you so bad but I thought that you would realise I love you and I didn't want you to feel pressurised by it."

Kurt turned to look at Blaine "And how do I know that any of this is true? I need to know if you are telling the truth."

Blaine stepped closer to Kurt and wrapped his arm around his waist pulling him closer. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Kurt's, it was gentle but demanding at the same time and Kurt had never known anything more perfect. Blaine slowly moved away and looked at Kurt

"Now do you believe me?"

Kurt nodded, he was speechless. Blaine smiled

"Good then I have a question for you. Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend?"

"Yes." Kurt whispered without a moment's hesitation then he pulled Blaine back to him so he was as close as before and this time it was Kurt who initiated the kiss.


End file.
